Harley, just another nutcase
by Harley25
Summary: World Eaters, Masters of Death and Life, World Rulers are just the thing that makes Prodesto have heart attacks. But they never expected one person to make such choas. Harley, the most insane girl ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! I got bored so this is going to be random, stupid, and of course full of good old blood! WOT WOT! **

Prodesto, the Netherworld, Human world, Celestia, and any other crappy places couldn't handle one person.

Harley.

Who is she? Well for starters she's INSANE, blood thirsty and makes fun of everything. And I mean everything....

It all started when her family died. Sad right? Wrong! Do you want to know how they died? Easy, she was cooking, left the house just for about 5 minutes to get the mail....then the house burned down! Heck it was like a genocide when the police got there.

But you know what? She didn't care. Why? Even she doesn't know. She'd been wondering why she didn't care. Ever since then she's never cared. Never.

After that terrible tragicy she was suppost to live with her grandparents...what did she do?

Accidentally killed them with a butcher knife and butter.

How she managed this? Tripped on a thing of butter and was RANDOMLY holding a butcher knife.

End of story, both grandparents dead....how they are both dead you ask?....she somehow managed to do it twice...

Again, she felt nothing. Except one thing, enjoyment. She actually liked killing them. Maybe it was because they were already kind of nuts. Maybe because her grandma was a crazy cat lady. Maybe because her grandpa threatened her with a frying pan and called her a failure. Either way there was only one thing Harley wanted to do.

Kill, and find out why she didn't feel anything EXCEPT when she killed people.

How did she land in Prodesto though?

Easy, while she was out on a killing spree she met someone.

And this is where our story begins....who am I? Don't worry you'll find out soon...hehehe

She looked at the body. "....I think its still twitching..." she muttered. Sure enough it was. So she stabbed it one more time. Gonner!

Letting a huge sigh out she felt happy. It was such a lovely foggy day in the forest behind her grandparents house. She just HAPPENED to find this hunter. She grabbed his gun. "Hmm...I wonder if this will let me feel...." she shot a bullet in the body. It wasn't as fun but it would have to do.

Suddenly she felt a cold chill up her back. Someone was here. A witness? She never had to deal with that before! What feeling would she feel now...

Maybe guilt? Or something along the lines of despair?

"My, my! What a happy girl!" Harley turned to see a women. She was like a ghost, with her skull staff and weird blue flowers in her hair she had to be a ghost.

"Wow...." Harley muttered staring. Yet she didn't feel shocked. How sad...

"Lujei please don't do anything rash." the skull pleaded to the women. That didn't faze Harely either. "Darn it!" she muttered under her breath. It was starting to get cold and possibly about to rain.

"Um....may I ask who you are?" Harely asked. Not that she really cared, she'd just kill this lady like all the other people who wander into the forest. Then after she'd put the body somewhere else and blame it on her neighbor who had a mental son. In her opinion the hole family was screwed. But that didn't matter right now. What did matter what this lady and how she would kill her.

"Oh! Its about to rain! Poo, Lujei doesn't want to get wet..." the women pouted.

Harley hesitated but, "Um...y-you can stay the night at my house if you'd like..." even she didn't know why she said that.

But the women smiled happily, "How nice! Isn't that nice of her my love?" the women named Lujei looked at the staff.

"Indeed, I think we should spare her because of her kindness." The skull added quickly. Lujei agreed.

Spare? From what this lady? Harley didn't want to ask, she didn't want to take any chances of what this lady was capable of. She she led her back to her grandparents place. The police still thought her grandparents were alive. Harley got rid of the bodies long ago. She just made it look like the neighbor again. She had a pretty good plan for him...hehehe

When the two got into her house it was sparkling clean. You see since Harley didn't have a job she didn't have much to do except watch tv, kill people, eat, sleep, and clean.

"Sparkle sparkle! Look love I can see my reflection!" Lujei looked at the marble counter. Who was this moron? Harley thought but let the thought slip away as she gave some tea to her unusual guest.

"So um...what's your name?" she asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer. "I am Lujei Pichie! This is my love." she showed the skull staff. "How do you do?" it asked. Harley blinked a couple of times. Was she dreaming? Or just high, she didn't remember getting high. She never did that sort of thing.

"So...Lujei, my name is Harley." she introduced. How would she kill this lady...should she kill this lady?

"This is good tea, it'd be better with some blood!" Lujei chirped sipping her tea. "B-blood?...actually that might taste good..." Harley muttered. What? She was already screwed up.

"I can get some from that guy I just killed. But it might be cold and alittle dirty..." she muttered the last part. "No no! Cold blood sticks to your teeth. Lujei's pet did that once and Lujei couldn't get off it'll a week. Isn't that true my love?" Lujei asked. Her skull nodded. "Yes...." it moaned. It seemed really sad....

"So...um....I don't wanna be rude but...are you a ghost?" Harley asked curious to see Lujei's reaction. Lujei nodded, "Yup! When Lujei was alive I was killed by my love. But now I do good and justice with my love at my side. Isn't that right love?" she hugged her staff. "I wouldn't say "Good" as to....trouble..." the skull muttered. Harley was now interested, "T-travel? Like the world?" she asked.

"Not just the world but other worlds as well." she added. Harley had stars in her eyes, "WOW! I wish I could do that!" she squeeled. Lujei looked at her skull staff then got a twisted smile. "Why not? Lujei thinks you could do some good by punishing those who are sinful....like that one place..." she smiled. Harley stared at Lujei, she never felt so excited. "Lujei! Do you really mean it?!" she asked in awe. How she actually felt right then and there. The thought of how much blood shead she could spread somewhere else.

"Yes! And Lujei knows the best place! Come, let us go." she stood up. Harley came to her side. She didn't need anything, she had her Ipod and her knife. That was enough.

"Let us go to that sinful place!"


	2. Chapter 2

Revya, Danette, and Levin ran towards the World Eater. It was so huge it almost hurt their necks to look up.

"Hey! There's people here, and their....attacking the world eater?" Danette squinted staring at the people.

Soldiers started to crowd around the guys. The leader looked around then saw Revya. A smile played on his face.

"Hey! Are you with them?" A soldier asked. Revya shook her head, "Nope not with us." She answered. The leader of the people smiled, "Hey! Can you guys take care of this?" he called. Levin's face went sower, "H-hey! Just hold on a minute you can't tell us what to do!" he snapped.

"So you are with them? Damn rogue's! Soldi- " The soldier pointed.

That's when it happened.

Out of no where the soldier's eyes went wide with fear. Blood squirted out of his neck as he fell to the ground. Behind him was a girl, with a very big knife.

"B-O-R-I-N-G!!!!" the girl sang and slashed other soldiers with her knife. It wasn't like a stab, it was murder, pure blood thirsty murder.

"W-what the!?" Danette gasped. She'd never seen someone kill, at least not like this! This girl was laughing, beheading people, twisting peoples arms and torturing them.

The three were in shock. "She's like a animal..." Gig muttered. The man from before ran at the girl from behind and grabbed her. "Hey! You- don't have to kill them! Hey! Listen to me- STOP IT!" he struggled to keep her still. "Do you want to die to? Cuz I can make that wish come true." she twisted her head to see him.

"Boss! The Grand Cordon's coming!" a thief ran over. The man swore under his breath. "Dammit....ok..." He let the girl go and quickly knocked her out cold. "Hey We're leaving!" he called to Revya and the others as he picked up this strange girl.

"H-hey! Wait a sec you can't just-" Levin began but they already escaped. "They're not getting away that easy!" Levin ran full speed. Danette nodded, "Yeah, I was always a good runner!" She began running as well. Revya was amazed at their speed, she then joined the two and ran after them.

Harley opened her eyes. Where was she? One minute she was slicing and dicing people, the neck some freak who needed a hair cut knocked her out. "He's going to pay for that...." she muttered and sat up. "A tent...." she thought out loud looking at her surroundings. She was in a tent, and she was in chains....chains?

"What the heck..." she sneered and started struggling. Her knife was no where to be found (of course) and she could hear voices. They were coming this way. She noticed her feet were chained also, most of her body was chained.

"Here I've got some food. Make yourselves at home." The guy from before came in with some other people. She recognized three of them. "Ah so your awake." he noticed. Harley glared at him. "Untie me." she growled. "What?" he asked not hearing her. That pissed her off. "Un FRICKEN TIE ME YOU STUPID MORON! OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" she screamed. "Whoa! Someone's got a temper." A voice from nowhere said. This didn't faze Harley at all. "I'm waiting...untie me." she ordered. "Aw how cute, I really don't think you should be ordering people around when your....in this condition." A women with red hair smiled. Harley mentally remembered her face so she could kill it. "I'll deal with you later, unless you don't want any food or trouble I suggest you stay quiet." The man said. She glared at him, "Bite me!" She snapped. But truth was she was hungry. Starving. Harley didn't know what to do. Would she try and kill them all just to feel? Or would she just wait for the food and then slit their throats? Either way she had to first get out of these stupid chains.

They all started talking about some random stuff. Like "Nerids" and "The king" and "Crimson Tears" which to Harley sounded like some type of sugar coated snack. But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of these chains. But how? She looked for something sharp. Where had her butcher knife gone to?

"Looking for this?" Harley looked up to see a red haired girl holding her now broken butcher knife. But that voice didn't suit a girls voice. "....are you a cross dresser?" she asked. The girls face went red and she stepped back a bit. "WHAT?! You wanna say that again you little physco?" that voice again. "Where's that voice?" Harley didn't realize that she said that. Not that it mattered. Again she felt nothing. "How disappointing...." she muttered dropping her head. "What the hell is this chicks problem?" Harley glared at the girl. "Don't call me chick or I'll rip your throat out and put it in your girlfriends where ever you are!" she looked around. Could that voice belong to the blonde cow guy? Or maybe the guy who wore way to much white and needed a hair cut. Did he want to be mistaken as a girl? Then there was this red haired girl.

"Um....that voice is coming from me..." she smiled. Why was she being nice? Was this about to turn into a good cop bad cop? Either way Harley was pissed, her knife was in two! "In you?....what ever..." she looked away and stared at the food. Sweet sweet food. "Whatever? Please! This is Gig the invincible! The indestructible! The most blood thirsty bad ass you could ever meet." This Gig voice barked a little to loud for Harley.

"Most blood thirsty? I don't think so." Harley said still staring at that amazing food. It her chains weren't so tight she would slip out of them and get that food. Time to play by their rules...

"Hey! Old man!" Harley fell on her side so she could look past this red haired girl and see the guy who promised her food. "Old man?" he looked a bit offended. Like she cared! "Listen, I'll be a good girl if you just untie my hands. Even ONE! I'm dying here! I haven't eaten since breakfast, and that was just tea with Lujei!"

The man's eyes widened. "L-lujei?" he almost whispered. Harley was not squirming to the food. After she'd ate she'd kill them all. Suddenly foot, or move of a hoove came in her way. "I don't trust her, who know what this physco could do." the blonde guy from before said. Harley glared at him but still tried to squirm over to the food. Even with a hoove in the way. "Hey horse shit! Would you get out of my way?" she snapped at him. That got her a good glare. "Why should I? You might get free and kill everyone here." he pointed. Harley didn't like this idiot one bit. But something wasn't all there about him....

She rolled on her back and then sat up, she turned around and looked up at him. Trying to find what was weird about this....weirdo cow guy.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" he looked disturbed. Harley eyed him, "....something's not all there about you...." she muttered still trying to find out.

"Well of course! This sister loving man cow isn't all there in the first place." Gig laughed. The sister loving man cow started yelling at him. Harley couldn't be bothered so she crawled over to the old man. "Hey old man-"

"Don't call me that! It's Endorph."

"Right whatever. Untie my hands and let me have food. I PROMISE I won't kill anyone."

"And what if you do?"

"I can't stupid. My knifes broken which I'd like to know how!" she looked at everyone in the room. Everyone looked at the green haired cow girl. What was up with these cow people?

"Eh- Hey! It was a accident! I didn't mean to step on it...." she said defensively. Harley swore her eye twitched at that moment. "...ok I won't kill everyone EXCEPT the stupid cow over there. Can I please have food now!!!" she begged hearing someone say "Why me!?" which was probably the girl cow or whatever. What a strange place she was in.

"Fine." Endorph then untied her. The chains dropped to the floor and she was free. "Hey! Why'd you untie all of her!?" The sister loving man cow yelled. Was that really his name? His mom must have been on crack...

"Endorph what if this girl goes crazy and attacks everyone? I can't allow my peoples safety to be harmed." A blue skinned...actually everything about her was blue.

Harley glared at her. "Listen lady I'm not going to kill anyone. I've had my good share for today...." she made her way over to the food and started chowing down. Good old food!

"Don't worry I got this." The man Endorph said and walked over to Harley. "I untied all of you. In return you get food and tell me who you are and what you want?" he explained. Harley chewed slowly on her food.

"Who I am? My name is Harley. What I want? I want to feel again...."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked so surprised. Why were they so surprised? Harley wished she could feel what they could feel. "What do you mean by "Want to feel"?" the green haired girl asked. Harley took a seat on a bucket and ate her...well whatever this strange food was. Either way, food was food. "What I mean is what I said. I WANT TO FEEL. Is that to hard to understand?" she asked. Why couldn't they just let her eat?

"Wait so you can't feel?" the blue skinned lady asked. "YEAH. What part of I-W-A-N-T-T-O F-E-E-L Do you not understand? Its not that hard." Harley had enough of this. Her stomach was filled and she was sleepy. "Well if that's all." She stood up. But the red haired girl and the sister loving man cow stood in the way of the exit. That was annoying. "We have more question's for you." Endorph said. Harley sighed, she was surrounded. More importantly she was surrounded with no weapon. The one she DID have was broken all thanks to that stupid green haired girl.

"FINE! I'll stay and answer any questions....so out with them." she waited.

"Why are you killing people?" the red haired girl asked. Harley pointed at her, "Name please."

That surprised the red haired girl. "Um- Revya....and that voice is Gig. He's in me." she was about to explain probably her life story but Harley didn't want to hear it. "Thank you, I don't care why or how your little Giggy friend is in you and I don't care."

"Don't call me Giggy bitch."

"Bite me GIGGY." Harley snapped. "Now to answer your stupid question, I kill so I can feel. That's the only thing that makes me feel again. Also it's kind of fun..." she muttered.

"Fun? How can you say taking other lives is fun?" the blue haired women snapped. "Yeah, that's just wrong!" the sister loving man cow looked disgusted.

"I kind of agree with her. It is fun." Gig laughed. Harley rolled her eyes. Will these idiots never let her leave?

"Ok next question!" she clapped getting everyone's attention.

"Where did you come from? Raide or Orviska?" the guy who needed a hair cut asked. "Name please."

"Vitali."

"...sounds Italian...anyway I don't know what RAIDE or ORVISKA are. I'm not even from this world! Ever hear of EARTH?" she said slowly and with a bit of sarcasm. That pissed everyone off. What was wrong with this girl?

"Ok next please! You sister loving man cow."

"Don't call me that!"

"...that's not your name? Your mom wasn't on crack? Good for you." Harley smiled. Very dirty glares were directed at Harley. She didn't care of course. "Anyway name and question." she waited. The guy sighed, "It's Levin and don't forget it-"

"I probably will."

"....anyway what are you going to do? Try and take everything over?"

Harley thought. That would be fun. "....not a bad idea....maybe...thanks Kevin."

"LEVIN!"

"Thanks stupid man cow! Now she's gonna take over everything thanks to you!" Gig snapped. "Hey she didn't say for sure." Levin defended. Harley thought, maybe if she stuck with these people for a bit then....

"I'm tired good night everyone." Harley waved and walked out of the tent.

"....when did she say she was staying here?"

Harley thought for a moment looking up at the starry night. She was just sleeping in a tree close to the camp. Not that it mattered.

"Hey you." Harley looked down to see the red haired women from before. "Oh you...." she muttered and closed her eyes. This ticked off the red head. "Kid I'm talking to you. You can at least come down here." she snapped. Harley rolled her eyes and turned on her rather large tree branch that she was sleeping on. More of laying on it was more like it. "That takes effort and I just couldn't be bothered. Now what do you want?" she glared wanting to sleep.

"Your not even going to ask my name?" she asked.

"No why should I?"

That wasn't the answer this lady wanted. Not that Harley cared. "Well my name is Shauna. I have a deal I want to make with you little girl." she smiled. Harley cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok and that's?"

"Come with me. Tomorrow I'm planing on invading Astec. Its where that one guy lives. The sepp." Harley blinked about twice for five minutes. Shauna sighed, "Levin. The man cow or whatever that one guy always calls him." she waved her hand. Harley made a "O" shape with her mouth. "Oh! Devin!"

"Eh-....sure kid.

"Anyway my gang and I are going to...remodel if you will. I like you, you have strong eyes. I think we can help each other out." she smiled. Harley thought for a moment. "....will I be able to kill people?" she asked.

"As many as you want." Shauna smiled. This was a very charming proposition. "What will you do for me?"

"Help you take over this place." she smiled.

"....I wasn't actually serious but...." Harley thought for a moment. If she took over this place maybe she could find the reason to why she can't feel....

"...ok....it's a deal."

Shauna smiled, "Good answer. I knew you had something ticking up there. We'll be leaving before dawn." she explained. Harley nodded. "I don't have a sword or knife...." she muttered more of talking to herself than Shauna. Shauna smiled, "Don't worry. Leave that to me." She winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. Things will get interesting. Sorry for the chapter being so short!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Revya came out to hear the sound of voices.

"Lady Shauna left with her members. I think she's going to Astec and going threw with her plan." a thief explained.

Levin's face went pale. "M-My sister!" he gasped. "That's not all, she took that lunatic girl with them."

Now everyone's face was pale.

"That's it. I'm go'in to Astec." Levin announced.

Revya nodded, "We're coming to."

This surprised the sepp, "W-what? Why would you do this for me?" he asked. Revya smiled, "We're friends." she smiled. That took him back at least ten pace's away. If that made sence.

"Besides I don't think a stupid man cow like you would be able to handle that girl." Gig laughed. That just broke the mood right there.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley was in love. So much feelings, so much carnage.

"I'm happy with my mental health!"

She sliced one of the Astec guards. They managed to dodge but she soon cut them in half. How?

"Always talkin to myself!"

Back when she was actually SANE she used to work out alot. Swings, pumps the legs and the arms surprisingly.

" They say time will tell! Whatever I'm happy in my mental health!"

Harley sang as she swung her two swords. Shauna had gave them to her. Shauna watched as Harley was genociding Astec. She didn't know why or how Harley could kill someone with just a swing of her axe. "It just doesn't make sense..."

"Shauna!" Shauna turned to see those wannabe heros.

"Eh! The guards are down...no...what the hell happened to them?" Levin stared at the corpes.

Harley turned around. "Oh you guys." She went beside Shauna.

"Well hello boys and girls. What brings you here?" she smiled. Revya stepped infront of Levin. "Shauna stop destroying Astec! There's no point." she said.

Shauna rolled her eyes, "Please, if its destroyed just build another. Its SPRING CLEANING." she snapped. Harley thought for a moment. "I don't think you can spring clean this mess..." she muttered feeling happy. She was actually feeling! Such a good day.

"What happened to these people?!" Danette gasped.

"Oh my little friend Harley had some fun." she smiled. Harley nodded and pointed to herself, "I can feel, isn't it great?" she chirped.

"No it isn't you insane little bi-" Levin stopped. Harley was after her next victem...and it was his sister.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled and went in the way. Harley smiled, "Hi Revin!" she waved happy. This guy was fun to piss off.

"Its L-E-V-I-N!!! Get it threw your stupid puni head!"

"My head is not puni and if you excuse me I'm trying to kill someone THANK YOU."

"No way not my sister." he snapped. Harley looked at Levin then at the girl. She went close to her face (the girl was unconsiouce) then his. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" he jumped back.

"Are you sure? You may look alike but somethings off..." she came closser. "Quit it!" he yelled. "Your not human..." Levin stopped for a second. "Wha?"

Harley turned to see Shauna and her possy were fighting the other people here. She couldn't remember their names, real bad at that.

"O-Of course I'm not human. I'm a sepp..."

Harley rolled her eyes, "Not S-T-U-P-I-D Devin-"

"LEVIN! Not Devin or Kevin it's LEVIN!"

"Whatever Elvin."

"That doesn't even sound alike!"

"IT RHYMES! Quit bitching or I'll tell everyone." she snapped. Levin looked at her, what could she mean? No one could see threw his act THAT quickly.

"Tell everyone what?" he asked not sure he wanted to know. Harley shrugged, "Whatever your secret is. Its obvious. I can feel something not right...." she squinted her eyes trying to figure it out.

"Hey Harley!" Harley turned to see Shauna wave. "We're leaving. You coming?" she asked. Harley nodded, "Ok! Well bye Sheldin!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE MY NAME!"

"Ok how about...Rakshin?"

Levin glared at her. "Don't call me that. Dont' call me any of that crap." Harley noticed his tone was much darker. Had she also herd his acsent change? "Hmm...weird...Whatever I'm leaving Devin. Next time you see me you'll be calling me QUEEN of the world!" she winked. "See yeah!" She ran away with Shauna and her gang.

"Q-queen!?" he gasped then realized. If he was right then her plans could be a huge stepping stone on his.....

Not good...


	6. Chapter 6

Shauna sighed. Never had she met such a weird girl. After what happened in Astec they had headed away from there.

"Man I'm bored..." Harley sighed while chewing on a hotpod.

"Hey that's mine!" one of Shauna's theives barked. Harley rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"Can I kill him?" Harley asked with a innocence to herself. The rogue's eyes almost popped out.

"No Harley you can't." Shauna answered dully. Harley sighed then let a small shrug out. "Fine. Hey loud mouth! Make yourself usefull or else." She threatened. The rogue nodded, "Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" he studdered. "Good, get me some more...what are they hotpods?" She asked. Shauna nodded in responce. Harley snapped her fingers. "Chop chop bud..."

The rogue nodded and ran as fast as he could in search of hotpods.

Harley sighed, "Wow, your gang is full of whimps." She snickered.

Shauna shook her head. She remembered what she and Harley had talked about.

"Come with me. Tomorrow I'm planing on invading Astec."

"Oh Devin!"

"Anyway my gang and I are going to...remodel if you will. I like you, you have strong eyes. I think we can help each other out."

"....will I be able to kill people?"

"As many as you want."

"What will you do for me?"

"Help you take over this place."

"....I wasn't actually serious but...ok....it's a deal."

Shauna looked at Harley. She looked so young and helpless. Yet she was so depressing and...a maniac....

But something about her made Shauna like her. She wasn't like other people around here. Carnige was what this girl wanted....

"Harley." Shauna notioned for Harley to come with her into the tent.

Harley followed willingly, without a care.

In the tent Harley found some more food. Shauna sat down on a crate. "Hey kid, you need to figure out what you want to do."

Harley thought for a moment. "About ruling this dump?" she asked. Shauna nodded, "Yes. What are your plans? Have you even thought of what you want?"

Harley had thought about it. That Elvin guy was right, why not take over this place? It would be fun...even if she couldn't feel it. Her family (well dead ones) would be proud. And you know what? Why not make all these people her slaves?

She could picture ordering them all around, doing what she told them instead of them telling her what to do. She remembered when all the kids at school would talk to her like trash. How she got wanted to kill them.

Right now she would have felt incredible rage, but no. Nothing. She couldn't feel anything. Harley let out a sigh.

"Shauna I need you to explain to me what I'm dealing with. Also I need a map and a tour guide."

Shauna nodded. This would be fun...

___________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this is so short ^^' I got a lap top for my birthday and the internet isn't working for some stupid reason (Im stealing my neighbors internet, don't worry hes my bro's friend ^0^) so yeah updates will be slow, sorry...**

**Im going to start more fanfics that aren't insane and random like this one ok? please wait for updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

Revya and the gang were on their way to the nerid palace. After Endorph left them directions they thought maybe the queen could help.

"Hey whats wrong?" Danette asked Levin on the nerids strong hold. Levin shook his head, "Ah its nothin!"

"He's probably planning to get himself into more shit. The usual, or his sister." Gig taunted. "SHUT-YOUR-HOLE!!!" Levin yelled. But truthfully he was troubled.

That girl Harley. Her words repeated in his head, "Hmm...weird... whatever I'm leaving Devin. Next time you see me you'll be calling me QUEEN of the world!"

That was something he could not aford for this girl to do. He had already had his plan perfect but this little twit. 'Who does she think she is?' he thought angerly.

"HEY! Stupid man cow hurry up!" Gig called. Levin glared. "Com'in com'in!" he snapped. If there was one thing he was certain of. It was seeing Dio and notifying this right away. Who knew what that physco would do...

Or worse...what she WOULDN'T do.

When they arrived at the nerid palace they were stunned. "No way!"

Infront of them were scattered dead nerid corpses. The place was being attacked!

"Could it be?!" Revya gasped as the others ran into the palace. Only to see Harley have her axe to the queen of nerids neck. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Levin yelled and ran up attacking her. Harley noticed and goot out of the way in time.

"Oh its you guys! Hey there!" she waved with a emotionless face yet happy tone. Revya grabbed her sword and attack imidiately at Harley. She jumped in the air and struck her with her axe. Rogues started attacking the others keeping them busy.

"We must get the queen out of here!" Grunzford (their newest adition) yelled. Danette nodded and ran over. The queen was in pain. Danette and Juno, the nerid leader they met at Endorph's theif camp. "Get everyone out of here I'll take the queen!" Grunzford picked the queen up and started getting out of there. Revya and Harley were clashing weapons while Levin fought Shauna.

"Why would you do this?" Revya swung her sword at Harley. Harley ducked and threw a kick at her. "Duh! If i'm going to rule this garbage place I need some where to sleep besides the trees. Don't worry I won't take up to much room for that long." she grinned and cut Revya. Revya stepped back. "DAMN! Your just fricken insane aren't you? Seriously why would you want to rule this place?" Gig asked in his little obnoxious way. Harley was smiling so much, "I like cutting you, I get different emotions from you." She smiled only for a split second. Then it faded. "Listen Giggy, I want to rule so then I have all resources to find out what is wrong with me. Once I'm cured I'll probably leave this place and go back home. Well hopefully." she explained. "DONT call me _Giggy._"

"REVYA!" Levin called jumping out of the way from Shauna's attack. "We gotta go! This place is to much for us!" he said. Revya nodded and pointed her sword at Harely, "This isn't over." She glared. Harley smiled, "Right whatever. Bye Kevin!" Harley ran over and hugged Levin. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" he gasped. Harley burst into laughter, "I'm sorry I had to do that!" she laughed then raised her axe. "NOW then. You guys going or not?" she smiled. And so the two ran like hell out of there before anything ELSE could go wrong.

Endorph and his gang had come back and were helping all the nerids. There was alot of tension.

"Thank you for saving us..." Queen Alexemia smiled weakly while Vitali healed her. "Is she going to be ok? Will she be fine?" Juno asked paniced. "Don't worry. She's doing very well." Vitali assured the worried nerid. Juno sighed, "Thats good..." she smiled.

"I can't believe that Harshy would do that!" Danette said getting Harley's name wrong. "Yeah, I mean that was crazy. Even for her." Gig said. Revya nodded with a worried look on. "What will she do now though..." she muttered. Juno came beside Revya, "Thank you for helping us. I was surprised that humans would help us." Juno said with a bit of embaressment. Revya smiled, "Not all of us are bad. Just some."

"Yeah like me." Gig laughed. Vitali stood up now finished healing the queen's wounds. "There. A bit of rest and you will be good as new in the morning." He told her. Alexemia smiled. "Looks like we have more than the World Eaters to be worried about now." Revya sighed deeply. "World Eaters? Are you to trying to bring an end to them?" Alexemia asked. Everyone nodded. "Yes. Let me explain."

After Revya explained everything to the queen it was quiet. Alexemia nodded, "I see....I would like to help you. You saved us and we do have the same goal in mind." she said. Revya nodded, "That would be great."

"Yeah! Now we can all defeat the World thingys!" Danette cheered. "And Harley..." Levin added. Revya turned to see him in a pretty bad mood. "Yeah about that. What was that about?" Gig asked while Revya nodded agreeing. Levin glared at him, "Don't ask me what goes on in that weirdo's mind! I truthfully would rather NOT find out thank you!" he responded. But the fact remained. Why did she hug him? 'Don't tell me...' he began to think when Juno burst out saying,

"WHERE'S PENN!?"

___________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been writing one shots on quizilla for people and I FINALLY got this! *releif sigh* hope you all enjoy! I'm going to enjoy writing the next chap-i-ta. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAH! Chapter 8**

**Im so sorry for taking so long. But no one actually reads this right? So who cares. Then again YOU are reading it....hu funny how that works out. Well either way things are going to get very interesting, also if you havn't noticed things are kind of forming like the demon path. Except with the demon path...my story gets better *evil laugh***

**EXCEPT MORE BLOOD!**

**Oh by the way Harley isn't me if thats what your wondering...I just couldn't think of a name thats all. Enjoy!**

___________________________________________________________________________

Shauna sat in the throne of the nereid queen. Her and her gang had just about taken everything they could find 'useful' from the nereids and take it themselfs. Harley on the other hand was having some hot pods. "I gotta learn how to make these..." she said with her mouth full. Shauna sighed, "So what are your plans now kid?" she asked. Harley turned around to face Shauna. "Hmmm...well I need to find someone powerful. Someone who I know will be able to help me and I can threaten easily." she answered swallowing some hot pods.

"Hey where is everyone?"

The two looked over to see a blue haired boy come out from hiding. He looked more like a girl than a boy. "Hm, I thought we got rid of them all. Oh well." Shauna shrugged. The boy came over to Harley and Shauna. "Wow you guys are pretty strong! No wonder everyone ran away." he chirped. Shauna and Harley looked at eachother. "Yeah...'run away'....they sure did..." Harley said slowly sounding a bit disturbed. "So tell me kid. Who are you?" Shauna asked. The kid smiled, "My names Penn. Wow..." Penn stared at Shauna, in which disturbing her very much. "Um...what are you looking at?" she asked.

"You have nice boobs!" he pointed. Harley and Shauna stared at him for a minute. "...That did not just come out of your mouth..." Harley asked twitching her eye a bit. Penn nodded, "Yeah. Your a flat chest though...." he said sadly. Harley suddenly felt a burst of rage, "YOU LITTLE PUNCK ASS-" she stopped before she'd killed the kid. Then she realized...she felt angry.

"Hey kid. You ok?" Shauna asked. Harley nodded. "Y-yeah..." she sat there thinking. Shauna nodded and glared at the kid, Penn to be exact. "Anyway. Listen kid I think its time for you to get outta here." Harley shoo-d him away. Of course this failed, "You guys are really powerful! I like you. Tough guys are SO cool!" Penn smiled. 'Is this kid oblivious?' Harley thought.

"I'm gonna stick with you! I'll do whatever you want." he smiled happily.

"Ok then go get me some more hot pods. While your at it a map." she ordered.

Penn nodded and ran off.

"A map?" Shauna asked. Harley nodded, "Yup. I'm gonna figure out what I need to know. Where big power sources are. What I can make my own. All the evil deeds and such." she explained. Shauna nodded, "Good idea." she smiled.

"Hey I'm back!" Penn came over. But he wasn't alone.

"Evening ladies."

Harley and Shauna looked up to see a blue haired guy smoking a cigeret.

"And who are you?" Harley asked.

"More importantly how did you get past the guards?" Shauna asked.

The man chuckled, "That isn't important. As for me, I'm Lobo. Leader of Yesterwind. I gotta say going after the Nereid stronghold. Thats gutsy." he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Oh I've herd of you. Your little "Gang" Steals kids and sells them. Is that right?" Shauna asked.

"You got it. Man you look to cute to hurt a fly. I guess the stories are right." The man named Lobo looked at Harley.

"Stories?" she asked. Shauna looked surprised, "Even I herd of them. Its mostly about how strong you are and how you've just appeared out of no where. Heck some of the people are blaming the Apis gods for creating you." Shauna laughed a bit. Harley looked confused, since she wasn't from this good ol' world she had no idea what the "Apis gods" were. 'Memo to self: Go to church one day.' she mentally noted. Then put her attention back on Lobo, "Ok this is great and all but WHAT exactly do you want?" Harley asked leaning back on her elbow.

"Easy. I want in. You guys seem like your having a ball. I want in as well." he grinned. Penn's eyes glittered, "A friend of evil! How nice! This is just so great!" he grinned. Harley glared at Penn, "Ok Penny, don't get me started. Second why exactly should I let you join me? Do I look like a freakin GIRL GUIDES or something?" Harley asked.

Lobo burst out into laughter, "Are you nuts? If you have me on board you'll have every hand in the black market throughout the world." he explained still laughing a bit. Harley looked at Shauna, "You think they could be useful?" she asked. Shauna cocked an eyebrow, "They?" she asked. Harley grinned and stood up. "We're surrounded right now. By what I'm guessing Mr. Lobo's bff's. Am I right?" she turned her head back to Lobo. Lobo grinned, "Your pretty smart for a kid your age."

"I take that to pride."

The two stared for a second. Then Harley crossed her arms, "Your in. I could use your men." she smiled.

Lobo nodded, "'Kay guys. Its alright to come out."

Men came out of nowhere. Like Harley had said they were surrounded. "I gotta ask how did you know?" Lobo asked. Harley then let a sweet and innocent smile.

"I guessed."

Everyone stared at her.

Shauna, Lobo and some other blue or green (Harley couldn't tell) guy started to laugh.

"I like you already. By the way this is Cuthbert. He's not the nicest but he is a damn good worker." Lobo pointed at the green or blue haired guy laughing still.

Harley really didn't care.

"Cool." she simply answered. "So is destroying things your only priority?" Lobo asked. "No actually. It may be surprising but I want the whole place. You know hostile take over that sort of crap." Harley smiled. Penn grinned, "That is so COOL! I wish I could do that!" he squeeled. Harley patted his head. "One day kid. One day." she said with a small roll from her eyes.

"Take over hu? Perfect." he grinned. Harley nodded, "Then I'll need your help. We need two thing. First somewhere we can really set up H.Q. And second one of the most POWERFUL beings here. I need some...magical advice. If thats the proper way of saying it. How about it? Can you handle that?" Harley asked. Lobo grinned looking at the map Penn had brought for Harley.

"Well then, Orviska's your place kid."

"Why does everyone call me that?" she muttered. Lobo showed her on the map, "Right here. Dio of the Evil Eye sounds like your guy. And the kingdom is a pretty nice place." he explained. Harley nodded, "Ok then. That sounds good...whats the downside..." she asked.

"We'd need an army to raid that place!" Shauna looked at the map somewhat surprised.

"Well there is that cult..."

The two looked at him.

"Cult?"

"You don't mean....the THURIS Cult do you?" Shauna asked. Harley looked at them both. "Ok I don't know what you guys are talking about..."

"The Thuris Cult was formed after some people apparently herd the voice of a god." Lobo explained. "God?...Like one walking around here?" Harley asked. Shauna nodded, "Yeah their in the desert somewhere....I know that face kid." Shauna snickered. Harley grinned, "Next stop the dessert! Time to pay this Thuris a visit." Harley grinned madly.

Little did she know of what to expect...


End file.
